Never A Good-Goodbye
by MissFiyerabaMeponine
Summary: Oneshot. 5 years after Elphaba & Fiyero staged their deaths, Elphaba runs into Glinda.


**So, I figured since I've had a fanfiction account for almost a year now and considering my username, I should probably write a Wicked fanfiction. It's not a Fiyeraba though, but oh well. Just a little oneshot, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I (unfortuately) don't own Wicked or any of it's characters**

It had been 5 years since Fiyero and Elphaba had left Oz. Elphaba sorely missed Glinda, just as the blissful blonde had missed her. Numerous times, Elphaba had considered going to see Glinda, she hated the fact that Glinda thought her to be dead. Absolutely hated it. She knew it had caused the blonde pain. She had heard her weeping from beneath the trap door. Yet, Elphaba had resisted the urge to go see her friend.

Elphaba found herself walking in the forests on the outskirts of Oz. Of course, she hadn't told Fiyero where she was going. Elphaba often found herself in these same forests. Perhaps it was due to some hope that Glinda might "discover" her there. She never had though. If she had, Elphaba wouldn't have concealed that from Fiyero. If she had, Elphaba wouldn't be walking alone through the woods at night.

Elphaba, for some reason, had a good feeling about that night. _Maybe... maybe I'll see her. All I want is to know she's okay. All I want is to catch a glimpse..._

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shimmer. She ducked away from the path, hiding in the trees. She couldn't be sure of what she'd seen. She could see a light now, and it was getting closer to where she was concealed. She peeked from behind the tree. A small smile played on her lips, for the sight that she saw was exactly what she had hoped to see. Glinda Upland, walking down the pathway. Alone. Elphaba purposely made a rustle in the leaves. Glinda jumped, looking frightened.

"Who... who's there?" she asked in a trembling voice. Elphaba knew that Glinda absolutely hated nighttime. Elphaba had decided to reveal herself to Glinda. But how? How did you reveal yourself to someone who thought you to be dead? Glinda would probably think she was seeing a ghost, or that she'd gone insane. _I'll just explain everything..._

Elphaba stepped out from behind the tree. Glinda blanched.

"E-Elphie? Is... is that you? No... it can't be... your dead..." Glinda started to shake. At first Elphaba didn't know what was going on, then she realised that Glinda was crying.

"Glinda, it's okay." Elphaba said, immediately going to her side. She embraced her friend.

"But you're dead!" Glinda sobbed.

"No... I'm not." Elphaba whispered.

"But... but I saw it!"

"It was all fake. Fiyero and I–" Elphaba started. Glinda cut her off.

"Fiyero's alive too?" Glinda asked. Elphaba nodded and then explained everything.

When Elphaba finished explaining, Glinda was silent.

"So... so you two didn't trust me enough to tell me!" Glinda demanded, a hurt expression on her face.

"No, no, no, we didn't want anyone to know. If people knew I alive, then they would never stop trying to... to kill me. Believe me, Glinda, I wanted to tell you so badly! I've missed you so much!" Now Elphaba had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Elphie!" Glinda flung her arms around the green woman.

"I am so sorry Glinda. I never wanted to hurt you... I... I just didn't want to be hunted down anymore!" Elphaba whispered.

"I... I understand that. I just... I wish you'd told me."

"I'm sorry." Elphaba repeated. Both were silent for a while.

"So..." Glinda said, breaking the silence. "How've you been?" Elphaba almost smiled.

"Good, I guess. You?"

The girls sat down, leaning against a big oak tree, and they caught up with eachother. Glinda talked of her husband and her young daughter, Fae, who she had named after Elphaba. Elphaba shared with Glinda that she was expecting. The two talked until the sun started to rise.

"I suppose it's time to say goodbye." Glinda said sadly. Elphaba nodded. "But it's not really goodbye, is it?"

"No, I suppose it's not." Elphaba smiled. She told Glinda how to find her and Glinda promised she'd visit.

"So long," Glinda said, after giving Elphaba a final hug.

"See you soon." Elphaba replied. And the two parted, the hole in their lives had been filled. The best friends had been reunited and they would never be truly lonely again.

**I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if it started to get worse towards the end, it's like 1 AM so... anyways, please review! *hopeful smile***


End file.
